In recent years, intelligent devices have been increasingly and widely deployed and applied with the development of science and technologies. To satisfy increasing user requirements on richer functions and more diversified forms of the intelligent devices, input manners of the intelligence devices become more intelligent and richer.
In the prior art, to make it convenient for a user to interact with an intelligent device, a gesture control arm ring is developed. When in use, the gesture control arm ring needs to be worn around a wrist of the user, and implements human-computer interaction by detecting a bioelectricity change that is generated by arm or wrist muscles when the user is in motion, and in combination with monitoring of an arm physical action. The gesture control arm ring may trigger an operation by using a specific action. For example, an action that the user makes a first and then shakes the wrist up and down for three times may be set as a corresponding action for enabling a device.
However, there are many operations that can be performed on the intelligent device. If the user wants to operate the intelligent device by using the gesture control arm ring in the prior art, the user needs to remember many correspondences between gesture motions and operations, which makes it extremely inconvenient for the user to use the intelligent device.